


Comfort

by justanotherboredwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, So It Might Be A Little OOC, also I apologize this is my first time writing, oikawa is being insecure, slight angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherboredwriter/pseuds/justanotherboredwriter
Summary: Im really bad at summaries so basically its just a comfort fluff matsuhanaiwaoi story
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Comfort

Tooru Oikawa was someone who liked to overwork himself, it was in his nature, he needed to get better no matter what, because he thought he wasn’t enough against people like Ushijima or Kageyama, who were naturals. Oikawa wasn't, he needed to work and a lot, so there he was, in a gym late at night really tired. He felt like passing out any moment now and he knew that it was time to stop but another part of him didn’t want to, it was like a voice telling him to continue, an annoying voice telling him to overwork again. But the voice was right, Oikawa thought, if he didn’t practice more then he would be left behind. 

I need to get better  
I'm not good enough 

“Oi trashykawa! You better not be overworking again!” A male voice that Oikawa knew very well could be heard from behind and Oikawa continued to be quiet 

He shouldn’t worry  
They shouldn’t worry at all

A hand on his shoulder made him look up, making eye contact with one of the people he loved the most.  
“Hey cap, you should rest” Oikawa shook his head, still not being able to talk

Stop. I need to get better  
Leave me alone. 

A sigh was heard from the other side and there stood his other boyfriend with brown hair, tho they often argued because Oikawa saw light pink mixed with brown.  
“Tooru look at you, you’re shaking” 

Oikawa looked at his knees and hands, and in fact, he was shaking slightly and Iwaizumi,of course, was not having any of it, carrying his brown haired boyfriend minutes later making him yelp.  
“Iwa-chan! Put me down!”

“Shhh now baby, you are being rescued by your amazing boyfriends~” Makki teased him while Matsukawa snorted and grabbed Oikawa’s bags.

The four of them walked back to Oikawa’s house, since his parents were not home yet and they could talk better about him overworking,again. Even though Makki and Mattsun tried to crack a joke, Oikawa just smiled slightly but didn’t say anything and that made the three other worry.

After a while, they arrived to Oikawa’s house, leaving the boy on the bed while the other three went to get things like an ice pack for his knee, his aliens plushies that were all over the couch since they slept there the morning before, and of course some milk bread.

I need to be on the court.  
I need to work.  
I shouldn’t make them worry.  
That’s all I do, bo-

His thoughts stopped when a pair of lips made contact with his, they were slightly chapped and the kiss was passionate but at the same comforting and he knew exactly who was kissing him. His guess was confirmed when he pulled away and found Matsukawa staring at him, his normal expression present though in his eyes were worry and Oikawa felt bad for it, it isn’t the first time it happened and they still worry like the first time he did it.

“Hey stop thinking whatever you’re thinking” Mattsun whispered kissing his forehead before flicking it slightly, Oikawa giggled slightly at him, yeah he was not as soft as Makki and certainly not as “brute” as Iwa-chan, Matsukawa was more gentle but quiet. 

He climbed in his bed seeing how Makki and Iwaizumi arrived at the room, Iwaizumi was scowling slightly and the three knew what was coming “You know you can’t do that! Oikawa I’ve told you before that if you overwork yourself, it will get worse!” And so Iwaizumi continued to lecture him, looking at his other two boyfriends to help him. Both of them shook his head, clearly agreeing with Iwaizumi making the one who was being lectured pout.

After the lecture from Iwaizumi, he received another one from Makki as Iwaizumi hugged him from behind and played with his hair, Mattsun was leaving kisses all over his face and Makki ruffled his hair “hey! Stop! My hair takes time to do!” He complained while the other three laughed, the rest of the night was like that, playing and teasing each other, Oikawa and Makki laughed loudly while Mattsun laughed a little more quietly and Iwaizumi shook his head because of how bad all of their jokes were.  
They loved each other and you could feel the love and support they had for each other just by looking at them on the court or just hanging out. It was like something magical taken out of a love comic.

Tooru was awake at three am, looking at his boyfriends. Sometimes he felt like he was driving a car in a race at full speed, wanting to surpass others, not even caring if he needed to change something like the wheels, something that would end up injuring himself and that's when he realized that his boyfriends were there to support them and maybe he didn't need to be so fast, with their help he could be the best version of himself that he always wished for without having to hurt himself or leaving his own cares behind. 

I'm lucky to have them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this! Its really my first fic that I write about this ship and I would appreciate some feedback on their personalities! I apologize again if this seemed too ooc


End file.
